Silken Savage
by youkosgirl
Summary: I moved 2 a diff. site. mediaminor.org hey if u wanna talk on the internet, i'm kaishiyuyuhakushobabe


Hi! Well, A lot of people sent some things that said I write too frequently and I write too much. The older people that are around 20 said that their jobs made them have to read a lot and since I write too much, it takes them a long time. This time, I'm going to try and write less. But a lot of you really need to read more. No fence? Oh yeah, before I forget.this is a new story so it calls for new characters. He he.  
  
Story: Silken Savage Chapter1 The Feelings of Sorrow WARNING: Sort of Lemon/ More of a Lime Characters: Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Khia/OC POV: Mine! Disclaimer: I don't own any anime yet. I will someday. Just wait and see.  
  
Kurama was going to school when he saw someone he had never seen before. This girl had light brown hair that went past her shoulders, eyes that were a shinning green and she looked about 15 years old. She was astounding in Kurama's eyes. He stood on the sidewalk with his mouth open until she came up to him. "Excuse me." Kurama was startled. He almost fell down when he heard her sweet low-tone voice. She showed him a piece of paper. "Can you tell me where this school is?" She gave Kurama a smile. "Sure.it's um.um.follow me." Kurama barely found the words in his mouth. "By the way, my name is Khia. Who are you anyway?" "I'm.I'm Suichi Minamino. I go to the same school as you." Kurama began to blush when she gave him a tiny smile. Kurama knew a lot of human girls liked him, but a lot of them never made him feel this way.  
  
When they got to the school, Kurama showed Khia the office so she could get her schedule. Khia didn't know where anything was, so the principal told Kurama to show her around. Kurama looked at Khia's schedule. It was exactly like his, granted a class or two. He didn't really have to show her around.she could follow him. They went to math class first and there were two seats open. Kurama's desk had human girls all around it, giggling at the sight of him. The other was right next to him. No one had taken that seat because they had assigned seats. Girls would usually beg to sit there. The teacher whom knew their intentions were just to be close to Suichi always rejected them. Khia, on the other hand, got the 'honor' of sitting next to him. "Ya know girl, ya should take advantage of this opportunity. Ya'll can get Suichi to be ya boyfriend." Some girl whispered to Khia while the teacher was talking. "No. I'm not going to do that," she whispered back. "Suichi is the hottest guy in the whole dang school. How you gonna pass up that chance to be his?" The girl was getting mad because Khia was trying her hardest to not laugh at her western accent. "Well, I'd like to get to know him better first," said Khia. "Suit yourself," said the girl. 'He is pretty cute.' Khia thought as she stared at Kurama.  
  
Later. Much. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After school, Kurama said that he would walk Khia home. She had blushed when he said he would. A few of the girls that wanted to talk to Kurama were instead talking to each other about Khia. "Ya know, I think those two got something goin' on," said the girl that was talking to Khia earlier. "You bet they do. They've been together most of the day. I heard from some of the older kids that they were making out at the side of the building." {Which you know was a lie. Kurama never rushes. He he.} Kurama and Khia went to her house.which just so happens to be really close to his house! Khia invited Kurama in so they could do their homework. She led him to her room. Kurama could smell her getting aroused by his presence. It made him do the same, even though when he gets aroused, it's much more visible {if you know what I mean}. Kurama sat on Khia's bed and pulled out his books. 'I don't want to rush into anything. I really don't want to break her heart. Maybe to keep her from being hurt, I should tell her that I'm a demon?' All kinds of thoughts flooded into Kurama's head and finally he went with the first one. "Khia, can I tell you something?" Kurama was beginning to blush again. "Am I being too straight forward? Sorry!" Khia said as she walked up to Kurama. "No it has nothing to do with that. I have to tell you something important. Please don't tell anyone seeing how you are about to be the only human girl I've ever told this to." Khia nodded her head.  
  
"Khia, I'm a demon. My real name is Youko Kurama, but others just call me Kurama. This is my human form, Suichi. 16 years ago I made a careless mistake and in desperation, hid myself in the human world, becoming the child of a proud human family." Khia didn't even look like she was listening. "Hello! I just told you technically all of my past and you're not listening?" "I'm listening. I know you're a demon. I could smell it." "Wait a minute. You could smell it? What does that mean? You're a demon too." She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes. I've never told anyone. I'm just a half-breed spirit fox that belongs nowhere. Not really human, and yet, not quite a demon either. I realized there was no place for me, so I made up my own place. After I actually got a place, I realized I was the only one in it. This is the feelings of sorrow that appear after a while." She began to cry heavily.  
  
Kurama held her head on his chest. "It's alright. You're not alone. I'm here with you." What Kurama had just said made Khia get big eyed in his chest. She buried her face in his chest. "It's not fair. Why am I a half demon? Why must I be cursed with my father being a spirit fox and my mother a human?" Kurama held Khia's face up and kissed her with a very passionate kiss. "Kurama.what are you doing?" "You mean.you don't want this?" Kurama's voice had a tone that revealed his anticipation. Khia's eyes got big once again and she blushed at the thought of his anticipation. "I do but I don't think you really like me that way." Kurama had an expression on that asked her why she thought this way. "Because all those girls liked you so much. It made me think that with so many people liking you, you wouldn't really know if someone loved you really." "Don't worry. This is really my first time. I'm still a virgin." Khia came out of his chest to look him in the eyes. 'He's telling the truth. But, I'm still a virgin too. This is all so stupid!' Her thoughts were held back when Kurama kissed her again and this time wrapped his hands around her waist. She wrapped her around his neck. Khia got on top of Kurama and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt Kurama's erection when she did so. They were still making out during all this.  
  
Her school skirt was lifted and the only thing in the way of them connecting was her underwear. They stopped when they heard the door open. "Khia, I'm home," echoed through the entire house. "Sorry Kurama. We have to stop." "Okay. Maybe some other time, huh Khia?" She giggled at the thought of his anticipation again. "Don't worry. My mother is leaving tomorrow on a trip to America. She'll be gone for quite some time." Kurama got harder at the very thought. Khia got off of Kurama to stand up and get ready to present him to her mother. "Wait. It might not be best to present me to your mother after I was just in your room." She agreed and Kurama left out the window. 'No matter what happens, the feelings of sorrow will never leave. But it is possible for the sorrow to grow weaker.' Khia thought as Kurama left and looked back at her. 'I will always wait for you to become one with me.' Kurama thought as he finished walking home.  
  
END CHAPTER1@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hey. What up? Anyway, sorry that wasn't very long. I have my moments when I have a good thought up in my head and then it disappears when I'm almost done. Okay.that still sucked more than I thought it would. PLZ review and tell me if you like it. 


End file.
